


Friends Don't Let Friends Date Big Meanie Heads

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, everyone is dorks, nagisa is a little bit overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: Nagisa spying on Rin and Rei while on a date to make sure Rin treats Rei right</p><p>Mostly Nagisa's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends Date Big Meanie Heads

Ever since Rin and Rei confessed that they were in a relationship, they had been met with a variety of reactions. Makoto was instantly supportive of his friends, glad that they were happy and not having to keep secrets from everybody anymore. Gou was ecstatic that her brother was able to open up to somebody, not to mention that somebody had beautiful muscles. Haruka told them not to have sex in the pool, and no one was quite sure if he was joking or issuing a threat. Mikoshiba, who had heard from Gou, just warned them to not let their relationship get in the way of their performance on their respective teams. Nitori was happy but told them he didn’t want to walk in on them.

Then there was Nagisa. Outwardly he seemed just as happy and supportive of anybody else, but he was concerned. He knew Rin could be abrasive and cold and had a tendency to lash out. Nagisa knew Rin was working on breaking down the walls he built up over so many years, but that didn’t ease his fears. Rei could get insecure and was easily flustered. Nagisa didn’t want Rin to hurt their new friend. So when the two declined a group outing due to previously made date plans, Nagisa thought it would make the perfect opportunity to see them together and make sure Rin treated Rei right.

“No movie tonight, guys,” Nagisa announced to the swim club. “I have other plans.”

Makoto looked worried. “What kind of plans?”

“We’re going to spy on Rin and Rei’s date to make sure Rin is being nice.”

Gou frowned. “Why would you think my brother wouldn’t be nice to his own boyfriend?”

Nagisa ignored her question. “They’re going to that little café by the docks and there’s plenty of hiding places so we won’t get caught.”

“I think I’ll just stay home, then,” Haru replied.

“I’m not sure spying on our friends is a good idea,” said Mako.

“But we have to make sure everyone is happy and okay!” Nagisa pleaded.

“I don’t know…” Makoto did not like the thought of what would happen if they got caught.

Haru started to walk away, completely resolved to not get in the middle. “You’re being too overprotective, Nagisa,” he called over his shoulder. “Rei can handle himself.”

Nagisa pouted. “Fine. Are you two coming?”

Mako smiled but backed away, following Haru. “Sorry, but I agree with Haru.”

“I’ll come with you, and then you can see that you have nothing to worry about,” said Gou with a determined expression on her face.

“Let’s go, then!” Nagisa dragged Gou to the train station. They got to the stop closest to the café about ten minutes after the date was scheduled. They quickly spotted their targets and quickly found a bush to hide behind.

The two boys seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. Rei was speaking and Rin laughed in response. Then Rin would say something and Rei would smile in response. It was obvious they were getting along. There was just one problem.

“I can’t hear anything they’re saying,” complained Nagisa.

“It’s obviously nothing bad,” Gou said. “They look really happy.”

“But what if Rin is teasing Rei and Rei is only laughing so they don’t get into a fight?”

“How are we supposed to know why he’s laughing?”

“We have to get closer, okay?”

Gou sighed but followed Nagisa and the two tried to find a closer hiding spot. Rei, however, had noticed the two since they first arrived. He was curious as to why they were spying on his date, but he had decided to ignore it. Then they got closer and Rei frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Rin asked.

Rei turned his focus back to Rin and smiled. “It’s nothing. I think I just forgot to do my English homework.”

“I can help you, if you want.”

“You’re busy enough as it is. I wouldn’t want to take you away too much from your own studies.”

Rin shook his head. “You’re too nice. If it’ll make you feel any better, I’ll tutor you at the same time I tutor Ai, and then you won’t feel like you’re taking up too much of my time.” He smirked.  
“To be honest, a group study session might be better. I get a little distracted when we’re alone.”

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Yes, a group study session would be more productive.”

“Oh, and you said you would help me with this history report I have so we could probably combine the two.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Nagisa looked at Gou with a blank face. “They’re discussing school work,” he whispered.

“And my big brother is being very nice.”

“They aren’t being very romantic.”

Nagisa and Gou spent an hour sitting in their hiding place spying on Rin and Rei’s date. Nagisa could not believe how boring the two of them were. They kept talking about their school work and plans for their training regimens. Besides the occasional suggestion or light touch, it didn’t seem like a date at all. Not soon enough the two got up from their seats and walked to the exit of the café. 

“Oh, just wait here,” said Rei. “I forgot my jacket.” He walked back to the table, grabbed his jacket, and then walked to Nagisa and Gou’s hiding place. “Why were you spying on us?”

“Ah, Rei! You knew we were here?”

“Nagisa,” Rei said with a warning tone.

“I just wanted to make sure Rin was nice to you!”

“And I wanted to prove to Nagisa that he didn’t have to worry. And I was right.” Gou stuck her tongue out at Nagisa.

Rei smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me, you know. Besides, if Rin does get mean, I just yell at him to stop being an idiot.”

“I don’t want him to hurt your feelings.”

“I can take care of myself.” He smiled brighter. “But I do appreciate that you care so much.” He glanced in the direction of the exit. Rin wouldn’t be able to see what was going on from this angle but he was probably wondering what was taking so long. “You too should wait until we’re far enough gone, because if Rin finds out what you were doing, it’s not me you have to worry about.” He quickly walked back to the exit and gave some excuse to Rin about his jacket getting caught on the chair.

Rin chuckled. “You’re completely hopeless, you know.”

Rei smiled. “You’re so mean to me.”

“The meanest.”


End file.
